Royal Rumble 2010
Royal Rumble 2010 was the twenty-third annual Royal Rumble professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on January 31, 2010 at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia and featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown and ECW brands. As has been customary since 1993, the Royal Rumble match winner received a match at that year's WrestleMania, (in this instance: WrestleMania XXVI) for his choice at either the WWE Championship, the World Heavyweight Championship, or the ECW Championship. Six professional wrestling matches were featured on the event's supercard, a scheduling of more than one main event. The main event was the annual 30-man Royal Rumble match which featured wrestlers from all three brands. Edge, the twenty-ninth entrant, won the match by last eliminating John Cena, the nineteenth entrant. The primary match from the Raw brand was for the WWE Championship between reigning champion Sheamus and Randy Orton, which Sheamus won by disqualification. The predominant match on the SmackDown brand was between The Undertaker and Rey Mysterio for the World Heavyweight Championship, which The Undertaker won to retain the championship. The featured match on the ECW brand was for the ECW Championship between Christian and Ezekiel Jackson, which Christian won. Royal Rumble 2010 saw approximately 462,000 buys, which was up from 450,000 buys in 2009. Background Royal Rumble will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on Raw, SmackDown, ECW and WWE Superstars—World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers will portray a villain or a hero as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. All wrestlers will be from WWE's Raw, SmackDown and ECW brands—a storyline division in which WWE employees are assigned to a television program of the same name. According to a teaser trailer produced by WWE, the pay-per-view will feature the annual Royal Rumble match, which has been featured at every Royal Rumble event since its inception. It features 30 male wrestlers, and the match ends when one wrestler remains in the ring, after all 29 other wrestlers have been eliminated via being tossed over the top ring rope and having both feet touch the floor. The winner will earn a world championship match of their choosing at WrestleMania XXVI. Christian will defend the ECW Championship against Ezekiel Jackson. On the December 15, 2009 episode of ECW, general manager Tiffany made an announcement that the ECW brand would host a competition called the "ECW Homecoming", in which the winner will face Christian for the ECW Championship at Royal Rumble. Featuring current and former superstars from the ECW brand, the first round of the competition consisted of eight singles matches. The winners of the matches would then qualify to the "Homecoming Finale" on the January 12, 2010 edition of ECW, where they would fight in an eight-man battle royal that will determine the competition winner. The first two qualifying matches were featured later that night with Ezekiel Jackson defeating Vladimir Kozlov and Kane defeating Zack Ryder. On the December 22, 2009 episode of ECW, Jack Swagger returned in a losing effort to Yoshi Tatsu, while Vance Archer advanced with a victory over Goldust. On the December 29, 2009 episode of ECW, Matt Hardy and Evan Bourne defeated Finlay and Mike Knox respectively to qualify. The two remaining qualifying matches were held on the January 5, 2010 episode of ECW and saw Shelton Benjamin defeating Chavo Guerrero and CM Punk defeating Mark Henry to qualify. Ezekiel Jackson won the "Homecoming Finale", last eliminating Kane, to earn the right to face Christian at Royal Rumble. It was announced on December 31, 2009 on the company's official website that The Undertaker would be defending the World Heavyweight Championship at Royal Rumble; the means of determining the challenger was stated to be via the "Beat the Clock Sprint", a series of matches that sees who ever wins their match in the fastest time would be declared number-one contender. The sprint, held on the January 1, 2010 edition of SmackDown, consisted of four matches, in which CM Punk, Kane, Chris Jericho, Rey Mysterio, Dolph Ziggler, R-Truth, Matt Hardy and Batista could qualify for if they won their matches in the quickest amount of time. CM Punk defeated Matt Hardy in his match, setting the time at 7:20. The next match featured Kane and Ziggler; both failed to beat the time limit, thus ruling both men out of winning the match and advancing to the match against for the World Heavyweight Championship. Chris Jericho later lost to Rey Mysterio with one second to spare. Mysterio defeated Jericho in 7:19, setting the new time to beat. The final match was Batista versus R-Truth, where the match resulted in another time-limit draw, due in part to interference from Mysterio. Despite Mysterio being ruled number-one contender, onscreen consultant Vickie Guerrero overruled the standing, announcing another contenders match the following week between Mysterio and Batista, who had disputably won his match. The rematch between the two on the January 8, 2010 episode of SmackDown was declared a no contest following both men being incapacitated. Another rematch between the two was held on the following week, this time inside a steel cage. Mysterio won the match, earning him the right to face The Undertaker at Royal Rumble. The main event for Raw was determined on the January 11, 2010 edition with guest host Mike Tyson announcing the winner of a Triple Threat match later that night between John Cena, Kofi Kingston, and Randy Orton would advance to face Sheamus at Royal Rumble for the WWE Championship. Orton ultimately won with the help of Legacy, who took out Cena and Kingston for him. Since November of the previous year, WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool had been relentlessly insulting Mickie James over a perceived weight issue. The two had a match at WWE TLC, which saw McCool win, continuing the torment. James confronted McCool on the January 15 edition of SmackDown during a mocking monologue about James, leading to the champion assaulting her. It was also confirmed that day that McCool will defend her title again at Royal Rumble against James. The 30-Man Rumble The Royal Rumble took place at the SmackDown building.It started when the two first superstars, Evan Bourne and Dolph Ziggler went face-to-face.Evan Bourne made a shining start towards Ziggler, after a drop kick from Ziggler, Evan attempted the Shooting Star press.The next man in was CM Punk who made a brutal attack and threw both men out of the ring.CM Punk paused the Rumble and gave a moment to berate the WWE universe.Later JTG came in and got himself out by Punk.Punk again gave a moment to confront the fans and make them feel shame.During Punk's confrontion the, The Great Khali clobbered him.A surprising entry came by Beth Phoenix and Khali tried to take her out by just grabbing her, during this grabbed she kissed him so hard and long tell the endo of the ring and she took him out Beth then picked up Punk and threw on the ring, Punk managed to kick up and destroyed her. The next man in was Zack Ryder but he quickly was taken out by Punk.During time came Triple H. Triple H beat Punk and send him out of the ring.Two entrances came and that was from Ted DiBiase and Drew McIntyre.The teamed and attempted to take out Triple H. John Morrison gave a sprinting entrance and beat up Ted DiBiase.Kane came into the ring and gave a double chokeslam to Drew and Morrison.After sometime, Carlito made a fresh entry and gave the Backstabber to almost everyone in the ring. But he and got himself stuck in Kane hands.Carlito gave a devastating attack to Ted. The Miz and MVP came and battled each other out of the ring.Matt Hardy made a great start by hitting a Side Effect and a Twist Of Fate to both members of The Legacy but got himself eliminated early by Kane. Triple H took out the Big Red Monster. Shawn Michaels came and took out Morrison. DX formated and took out Drew.Later, DX came face to face.John Cena came with an ultimate Impact ad he beat up DX.After sometime, Shawn eliminated The Game.Shelton Benjamin came and got an Attitude Adjustment from Cena and then Yoshi Tatsu got a similar treatment from Cena.Big Show came but before even entering in Shawn Micheals tried to take him out.Mark Henry was the next man and he demonstrated Big Show with a Powerbomb.Cena then pick up Mark Henry for the FU but he fell down due to Henry's weight.Chris Masters then gave Shawn a fly of his life by throwing him ultimately.R-Truth gave a big moment to his career and took out the World's Strongest Man and The World's Largest Atlete at the same time.R-Truth ran into Cena and gaving a beatdown.Jack Swagger came and took care of Truth.Kofi Kingston gave a debut and was taken down by Swagger.Chris Jericho takes down Cena with several of kicks but Shawn gave Jeicho the true elbow.At No.29 Edge made a shocking return as he speared everyone in the ring i.e. Cena, Michaels, Jericho and took Jericho out of the ring.Batista entered as the #30 entrant and gave Shawn the Batista Bomb and attempted for the call.Edge and Shawn fought in the ropes till one of them gets out. During this fight, Michaels gave a Sweet Chin Music to Edge on the apron but instead of falling down, Edge was pushed back in the ring. While Michaels was still on the apron, Batista eliminated Michaels by pushing him.With Shawn stressed, he gave the refree the Sweet Chin Music.Batista was taken out by Cena.Cena and Edge were the last men in the ring and that laid Edge victorious and he got his ticket to Wrestlemania. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Eve Torres, and The Bella Twins defeated Alicia Fox, Natalya, Maryse, Jillian, and Katie Lea Burchill (n/a) *Christian © defeated Ezekiel Jackson (w/ William Regal) to retain the ECW Championship (11:59) *The Miz © defeated MVP to retain the United States Championship (7:30) *Sheamus © defeated Randy Orton by DQ to retain the WWE Championship (12:24) *Mickie James defeated Michelle McCool © to win the WWE Women's Championship (0:20) *The Undertaker © defeated Rey Mysterio to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (11:09) *Edge won the Royal Rumble match by last eliminating John Cena (49:24) Royal Rumble entrances and eliminations A new entrant came out approximately every 90 seconds. ECW Homecoming Tournament *The tournament was used to determine who would be the #1 Contender for the ECW Championship at the Royal Rumble. The rules were: sixteen former and current ECW Superstars will compete in a series of one-on-one matches, with the eight winners advancing to "The Homecoming Finale" Battle Royal on January 12. Ezekiel Jackson won the battle royal and was named the #1 Contender for the ECW Title at the Royal Rumble 2010. Qualifying Matches :*Ezekiel Jackson defeated Vladimir Kozlov (w/ William Regal) (1:35) :*Kane defeated Zack Ryder (w/ Rosa Mendes) :*Vance Archer defeated Goldust (2:51) :*Yoshi Tatsu defeated Jack Swagger (14:14) :*Matt Hardy defeated Finlay (5:15) :*Evan Bourne pinned Mike Knox (3:45) :*Shelton Benjamin defeated Chavo Guerrero :*CM Punk defeated Mark Henry ::*Winner of the Battle Royal: Ezekiel Jackson by last eliminating Kane Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Royal Rumble *Event gallery DVD release * Royal Rumble DVD (April 2010) * Royal Rumble Blu-ray (April 2010) External links * Royal Rumble 2010 (Official Site) * on WWE Network * Royal Rumble 2010 at CAGEMATCH.net * Royal Rumble 2010 at Online World of Wrestling Video Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Royal Rumble Category:2010 pay-per-view events